1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to temporal visualizations of collaborative exchanges and, more particularly, to a user interface (UI) which supports temporal visualizations of collaborative exchanges.
2. Description of the Background
A common and increasing problem in many businesses is the ability to organize many collaborative input streams from many collaborative applications, to organize the number of people and processes that make use of them, and to allow individuals to recollect and/or return to an earlier collaborative exchange. Currently, individuals are required to remember some aspects of the collaborative exchanges to narrow down the approximate timeframe in which the collaborative exchange occurred.
However, when key information of a collaborative exchange, such as another entity's name, is not remembered by users of current collaborative applications, the applications do not aid or support the user in locating the corresponding collaborative exchange. Additionally, there is a continually growing volume of important information exchanged through different collaborative applications with users approaching their work from various “big picture” viewpoints. Moreover, the users may regularly deal with many workgroup teams, different geographics, different social networks and different timezones, etc.